


Decompress

by SailorChibi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Gets a Hug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, Junk Food - Freeform, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Gets a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Needs a Hug, Marinette is SO done with Hawkmoth, No angst to be found, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), Platonic Cuddling, Post Reveal, Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug) is perpetually concerned about Marinette, a tiny bit of lila salt, adrien agreste | chat noir surprises marinette dupain-cheng | ladybug, and we need worlds where everything is okay, because it's been a stressful week for us all, but mostly just marinette being too tired to deal with her and avoiding her, in that magical zone where they're friends and partners, just fluff here, just junk food and comfy beds and good tv, plagg loves marinette, platonic sharing a bed, post reveal pre relationship Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, post reveal pre relatonship, post reveal pre-relatonship, post-reveal, there is no pain here, well lets be honest who wouldn't love marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: Marinette is tired and just done with a stressful week. Luckily, her favorite cat knows just what to do.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 17
Kudos: 462





	Decompress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chatonne-rousse (thefullbeaumonty)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefullbeaumonty/gifts).



> One of my good friends had a very difficult work week, so I wrote this to (hopefully) cheer her up a bit since she doesn't have an Adrien. She loves Adrienette and platonic Marichat and, erm, I guess this didn't quite hit the mark on either one. It's somewhere in between. Ah, well.

Marinette was tired.

There was no other word for it.

Just… tired.

She stared down at her desk with glassy, unseeing eyes, trying not to dwell on the hellish week she’d just lived through. Between half a dozen akumas, a huge last-minute commission order, helping her parents out in the bakery, a huge math test, Lila being her typical self, and a ton of homework, she was officially wiped. All she wanted to do was go home and curl up in bed and forget _everything_.

“Hey Marinette, a bunch of us are going to go check out that new store. Do you wanna come?” Alya asked.

Marinette perked up slightly. She hadn’t really spent much time with her friends this week, and she had made a nice chunk of money off that sewing commission. Maybe a shopping trip was just the thing she needed to forget about how bad this week had been. She smiled at her friend and was just opened her mouth to happily say she would love to go when someone else spoke.

“I’m ready to leave anytime, Alya. The sooner, the better. My mom doesn’t like me out after dark, what with my eye problems,” Lila said loudly.

It took every ounce of Marinette’s remaining will power to not point out that Lila was supposed to have hearing problems, not eye problems.

Alya just smiled. “Of course! So, Mari, you coming?”

“Sorry, I think I’ll sit this one out. Maman said they might need my help again today,” Marinette lied. Part of the reason she’d had to help her parents out so much this week was because one of their workers had been sick. That worker was officially back at work today, but Alya didn’t need to know that.

She just couldn’t deal with Lila again today.

“Ah, too bad. Next time!” Alya said cheerfully, accepting the excuse without pause. She grabbed her backpack and looped her arm through Lila’s. Alix, Nino, Ivan, Mylène, Kim, Rose and Juleka were right behind them.

“You’re not going?” Adrien asked, turning around to look at Marinette.

She gave him a wry smile. “I think I’ve had about as much Lila as I can handle today.”

“You look tired,” he observed, looking worried.

“I’m fine. I think I’ll just go home and rest,” Marinette said, standing up. She would have liked to have made a comment about how much she hoped there wasn’t another akuma tonight, but Max and Madame Bustier were still talking at the front of the room. So instead she settled for smiling at Adrien again and leaving, knowing that he needed to talk to Madame Bustier too about missing Monday and Tuesday.

It was cold outside, and Marinette shivered. Summer was definitely over and fall had arrived, bringing with it cool, crisp breezes. She rubbed her arms as she made her way across the road. Luckily, the bakery was _always_ warm. Stepping inside to a rush of hot, sweet-smelling air was almost as good as a hug would have been.

Her maman was busy behind the counter with customers, so Marinette just waved as she walked past. Her papa was likewise preoccupied, rushing around the kitchen, so she went upstairs alone rather than bother him. The apartment was nice and quiet, if not as welcoming as the bakery, and Marinette sighed as she slipped off her shoes. Maybe coming home hadn’t been such a bad idea after all.

“Are you okay?” Tikki asked, popping out of the purse. “Adrien’s right, you don’t look good.”

“Just tired,” Marinette said, a little more willing to be honest with Tikki. Adrien had enough to worry about as it was; he didn’t need to worry about Marinette too.

“You should go take a nap,” said Tikki.

“Hmm… maybe.” A nap would’ve been nice, but Marinette was a couple of days behind on homework. She was supposed to go to a Kitty Section concert tomorrow night, and then to Adrien’s piano recital on Sunday. It really would be better if she started it now.

She grabbed a couple of cookies for Tikki and then headed upstairs, where she unpacked her bookbag and stood there for a long moment just staring at her books. Never in her life had she been less inclined to look at a math worksheet, but after struggling through her test today she didn’t think she had much choice. She gave another heavy sigh and sat down, opening her book. 

But she had only been working for about an hour before she heard a light tapping sound. Marinette blinked a couple of times, brain still wrapped up in equations, and looked around blankly.

Tikki giggled. “You have a visitor.”

“Huh?” Marinette said, turning around. She stood up, wincing as her back cracked, and moved closer to her bed. 

A very familiar blond hair was pressed against her window. When Chat saw her, he grinned and waved.

“Chat? What are you doing here?” Marinette quickly scaled the ladder and unlocked her window, pushing it up.

“Bonsoir, My Lady,” he said cheerfully. 

“It’s not nighttime yet,” Marinette pointed out.

Undeterred, he just shrugged. “Bonjour, then. Aren’t we cranky today?”

“Yes, we are,” Marinette agreed, though just the sight of her partner’s smiling face went a long way towards making her feel better. She’d never tell him that, though. He had a big enough head as it was.

“Well, it just so happens I was in the neighborhood and had the ultimate cure for a bad week with me,” Chat said smugly, heaving something through the window. That something turned out to be a bag which was crammed full of junk food.

“You just happened to be, huh?” Marinette said, touched. There was no way Adrien would’ve had all this food laying around – his father was a menace when it came to Adrien sticking to the guidelines his nutritionist laid out. So that meant he’d picked up all this stuff especially for her.

“You’re lucky that way. Move aside, please.”

Marinette obeyed and he landed on her bed a second later, feet held carefully aloft to avoid getting dirt from his boots on her comforter. She’d pushed him off the bed before for not being careful.

“Plagg, claws in!” he said.

One green flash of light later, a little black kwami was plowing through the contents of the bag before looking up with a glare. “You promised me Camembert if I let you transform! I don’t see any Camembert!”

“Chill out,” Adrien said, rolling his eyes. “I have some right here.” He took out a small piece of Camembert. Plagg looked at it the way most cats would look a bathtub of water, with a deeply offended expression that spoke of an oncoming temper tantrum.

“Papa had some cheese croissants downstairs, Plagg. How about I run and grab you a couple? I’ll even put some cheese spread on them,” Marinette offered.

Plagg looked at her, then back at Adrien, and finally sighed. “Well… alright. I guess that works,” he grumbled, mollified.

“I’ll go get it right now. Why don’t you come with me?” She scooped Plagg up before he could argue and made her way down the ladder, knowing from experience that Plagg and Adrien might just start squabbling if she left him there. Or Plagg and Tikki, for that matter. Plagg was a little too good at getting a reaction from people.

“The kid was really excited to come see you,” Plagg said as Marinette made her way back downstairs.

“Yeah? I thought he had fencing,” Marinette said, scrunching her nose up in thought. Or was it basketball? The days where she had effectively been Adrien’s stalker were long behind her. Now, anything she learned about Adrien’s schedule usually came directly from the cat’s mouth – literally, since Chat spared no time complaining about his intense schedule during patrols.

“It got cancelled,” Plagg said “So he was beside himself to bring you a surprise. He said you’d both had a long week and that you deserved to have something nice for yourself.”

Marinette smiled to herself as she fetched the croissants and got the expensive cheese spread from the fridge. That sounded like her kitty. It warmed her heart to know he put so much thought into making her happy. 

“And I,” Plagg went on sulkily, “had all _my_ plans interrupted in the process…”

“Well, I appreciate your sacrifice,” Marinette told him, putting the spread on extra thick. Plagg preened a bit and she held back a grin. Praise and food: Plagg was easy to butter up once you knew him.

One croissant mysteriously vanished on the trip back upstairs; when they got to Marinette’s room, Plagg flew off towards the desk where Tikki was with the other. Marinette carefully handed two glasses of soda up to Adrien and then clambered up to join him. 

He’d been busy while she was gone. He’d moved around her stuffed animals until they formed a comfortable pile for them to lean, then pulled up the blankets so they could get underneath. All of the food was stacked within easy reach and a couple packages were already open and waiting. Lastly, he’d brought up Marinette’s laptop. There was something queued up for them to watch.

“What are we watching?” she asked curiously.

“A new anime I found. It’s about these girls who form a singing group. You’re going to love their costumes,” Adrien said, his eyes bright.

Yet behind his smile, Marinette could see that he looked as tired as she felt. His face was pale and there were ever-deepening circles under his eyes: Adrien got even less sleep than she did, what with his demanding modelling job. After this past week, she probably wasn’t the only one who just needed some time to mentally decompress. 

And Adrien, being Adrien, wasn’t content to do it alone. Oh no. He had to make sure his partner was taken care of in the process.

She was so _lucky_.

“That sounds great. All of this sounds great. Thank you, _Chaton_ ,” she said, reaching out to gently ruffle his hair. As always, he leaned into her touch.

“It was my pleasure. After all, we can’t have Ladybug snapping and going on a rampage,” he said.

“That was _one time_!” Marinette exclaimed, blushing.

“One time too many,” Tikki muttered. Plagg and Adrien chuckled as Marinette crossed her arms, pouting.

“Hawkmoth deserved it. He sent out seven akumas that week. _Seven_!” she said indignantly. She’d failed her English test as a result and had gotten in trouble, because she couldn’t exactly tell her maman and papa that the reason she hadn’t studied was because Hawkmoth wouldn’t give it a rest already.

“I remember. I was pretty close to snapping myself,” he admitted. “Hopefully, Hawkmoth is otherwise occupied tonight, because we both need some down time.”

“We do,” Marinette said, softening. She scooched up the bed and leaned against her big stuffed cat, snuggling into it. When she was comfortable, she opened her arms up. Adrien eagerly scooted over to her and laid down, ending up with his head on her lower stomach. He passed her up some chocolate and then hit play on the laptop. As music began to play, he grabbed a handful of cheddar popcorn and started to eat it.

He was utterly absorbed into the anime within minutes. Marinette was less so since anime wasn’t really her thing – even if the costumes and the singing was very pretty. Still, she was perfectly content to relax and watch something that didn’t require any brain power at all. After a little while, Plagg and Tikki joined them. Tikki curled up in Adrien’s hair, lost in the anime, while Plagg made himself comfortable on Marinette’s chest and demanded she feed him some of the cheddar popcorn.

It was a perfect way to spend a Friday night. Much better than a shopping trips with her friends and Lila or a quick family dinner. Marinette sighed, popped a piece of chocolate into her mouth and then a piece of cheddar popcorn into Plagg’s mouth, and ran her free hand through Adrien’s hair. He began to purr almost immediately, the soft vibration rumbling against her side. They were both totally relaxed with no responsibilities and it was amazing.

Her partner could be pretty silly, but sometimes he had the _best_ ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
